La Destinée de Fay
by SkyAssassin
Summary: Fay qui apprend sa destinée.. One-shot
1. Introduction

_**A/N: Bonjour à tous, merci de venir lire ma fic! Il s'agit de la première que je fais sans humour et de la Série Zelda, donc j'espére qu'elle vous plaira! **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, qui ne ferront que de m'améliorer! **_

_**Ce chapitre est une simple introduction qui résume la trame de ma fic^^**_

* * *

><p>Pour comprendre comment Fay en est là aujourd'hui, il nous faut plonger dans un passé très lointain.<br>À cette époque où les mortels sont toujours sur terre à Célesbourg, où la paisibilité règne en maître.  
>Dans le moment présent du passé, l'esprit de Ghirahim n'était même pas encore né, ni même l'esprit de Fay.<br>Les deux grandes principales divinités qui existaient n'étaient qu'autre la déesse Hylia et l'avatar du Néant, où ils prévoient depuis longtemps de se confronter, celui-ci commençant à avoir de sombres projets.  
>Pour augmenter leurs chances et le moins de dégâts possibles, ils décident quelques années plus tard de créer deux puissantes épées: l'épée céleste ainsi que l'épée des ténèbres.<br>Celles-ci n'étaient pas anodines, contenant un esprit divin puissant en elles : Je parle en effet de Fay, et de Ghirahim.  
>Bien évidemment, ces épées n'ont pas de réelle puissance à leur création et les esprits sont encore immatures lors de leurs premières années d'existence.<br>Pour atteindre leur grande puissance, ils se doivent de mûrir au plus vite et rapidement devenir de réels esprits.  
>On peut alors considérer que lors de ces instants ils ne sont que des esprits dépendant de leur créateur qui aideront à les faire grandir ainsi de croître leur puissance.<br>C'est dans cette période que nous allons suivre l'enfance de Fay et son apprentissage à devenir un esprit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avec à ses côtés la déesse Hylia


	2. La naissance de Fay

_A/N: Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! N'hesitez pas a me laisser des reviews sur vos remarques! One-shot._

_**Les personnages Fay , hylia et l'univers appartiennent à Nintendo.**_

_**L'idée et les écrits m'appartiennent.**_

* * *

><p>La Naissance de Fay remonte à un lointain passé, celle-ci s'étant passé voilà déjà un millier d'années.<br>La raison de sa création est que la déesse Hylia ressentait une réelle menace de la part de L'Avatar du Néant même enfermé, persuadée qu'il allait s'évader aprés un temps à cause de sa force à alors qu'elle met deux stratagémes, Fay étant l'une des deux. Elle a pour but d'accompagner l'élu dans son périple, étant la future épée de légende dont il tiendra la manche.  
>Toutefois, avant cela celle-ci se doit d'acquérir la maturité et puissance nécessaire pour être capable de porter le titre d'esprit de l'épée de légende. La déesse lui apprendra tout ce qu'elle devra savoir dans le destin qui lui est maintenant tracé et lui faire prendre conscience de son rôle important, celle-ci ne s'en doutant point.<br>Fay maintenant créée, n'est pas celle que l'on connaît actuellement  
>On voit clairement qu'il ne s'agit que d'un esprit venant d'être crée, visible par son apparence et son immaturité.<br>Fay est de petite corpulence, le visage rond aux yeux bleus aux extrémités courtes.  
>Elle ne mesure ici qu'un métre, pour un poids trés léger qui est de seulement dix kilos.<br>Venant à peine de naitre, celle-ci est en suspension dans les airs tenant fermement une épée.  
>Quelques pas résonnent, la déesse prennant délicatement dans ses bras l'esprit qui dort dans un sommeil profond déclarant avec une voix douce:<p>

**"Comment vais-je te nommer?"**

La Jeune Femme observe la petite entité avec attention, jusqu'à avoir une idée en s'inspirant de sa cape:

**"Je te nomme Fay, inspiré du mot 'Fly' "**

Tandis que celle-ci parle la jeune esprit qui était jusqu'à là endormie commence à ouvrir ses yeux. Elle semblait au premier abord être éblouie par toute la lumiére qu'elle voit tout à coup, se recouvrant le visage avec ses extrémités tout en veillant à ne pas quitter l'épée.  
>La déesse qui observait sa création alors amusée, elle dit en riant légérement:<p>

**"Cette épée fait vraiment partie de toi n'est ce pas?"**

Curieuse de la voix qu'elle entend Fay légérement hésitante retire peu à peu ses extrémités, dévoilant son visage aux yeux ouverts.  
>La déesse la voyant ainsi, dit doucement:<p>

**"Bienvenue en ce monde, ton nom est celui de Fay. Permets-moi de t'instruire dans cet univers qui t'est pour le moment nouveau et inconnu"**

La vision trouble celle-ci commence petit à petit à voir les paysages alentours, semblant être étonnée de tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir.  
>Peu aprés son attention se capte sur Hylia, disant d'une voix faible:<p>

**"Qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant."**

La déesse qui ne semble pas surprise de sa question, répondant calmement:

**"Je suis la Déesse veillant sur ces terres, Hylia. Je suis également ta créatrice, j'ai servi à la création de ton âme et corps pour faire de toi un esprit."**

Fay ne dit rien analysant ses paroles quand sa voix aïgue surgit pour lui répondre:

**"Je suis un esprit ? Vous m'avez crée vous, qui êtes une déesse.. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"**

La déesse Hylia lui répond toujours de sa voix neutre et calme:

**"Oui, tu l'es et ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai crée. Tu as un lourd destin qui t'attends, au cours duquel je vais t'instruire jusqu'à que tu as les capacités néccesaires pour accomplir tout ce que l'avenir te prévoit."**

Fay qui est dans l'incompréhension dit interrogatrice:

**"Quel Destin..et avenir? Toutes vos paroles me semblent incompréhensibles, je n'y comprends rien."**

Se doutant un peu de cette réponse de la part de l'esprit, elle répond le plus simplement possible:

**"Ton destin consiste à éradiquer le mal en éliminant le seigneur des ténébres. Ta mission est de guider celui qui portera l'épée céleste, qui est l'élu qui le vaincra."**

Fay n'y comprenant pas le moindre mot et prenant cela à la rigolade, elle déclare :

**"Moi...? Vous devez rire je suppose, non? Je n'ai pas la force d'éradiquer un si grand personnage et guider une personne aussi importante. Jamais je me vois être confronté à ces situations et je ne suis pas destinée à un tel destin, vous faîtes erreur. Je ne suis qu'un esprit des plus ordinaires.."**

La déesse Hylia met une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Fay, disant toujours d'une voix neutre:

**"Je ne me trompe pas. Ne te sous-estimes pas, tu posséderas de grandes capacités que tu développeras au cours de ton chemin jusqu'à la maturité. Tu n'es pas un esprit ordinaire bien au contraire mais l'un des plus importants ."**

Fay peu convaincue, continue d'insister :

**"Si ce destin je ne parviens pas à l'accomplir, alors que me dîtes-vous..? Je ne l'ai jamais demandé aprés tout.."**

La déesse lui répond avec toujours la même voix:

**"Ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça, tu comprendras tôt ou tard qu'il s'agira de tout le contraire. Tout se passera trés vite et tu ne t'en rendras compte que lorsque ton parcours à la maturité sera terminé. Contente-toi juste de suivre mes instructions pour le moment, tout devait alors se passer bien dans ce cas."**

L'esprit ne trouvant rien à dire, dit en soupirant:

**"Si vous le dîtes..je vous crois Créatrice.."**

Celle-ci affiche un petit sourire une fois la conversation terminée, lui disant ensuite:

**"Je te laisse flotter maintenant grâce à tes extrémités, va où bon te semble.. De plus, tu ne veux pas un peu bouger aprés tant de temps à être restée ainsi?"**

Elle lance l'esprit haut dans les airs, aussitôt ses paroles prononcées.  
>Fay ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on la jette dans les airs, elle se rattrape rapidement en flottant et se mettait à parcourir les airs maladroitement. Sans trop faire attention, celle-ci perd l'épée qu'elle tenait et se met rapidement à sa recherche persuadé de sentir un grand danger. Parcourant les airs à une vitesse éclaire et à vouloir aller trop vite Fay perd l'équilibre lors de son trajet déclarant avec une certaine panique:<p>

**"Je n'arrive plus à flotter correctement, je vais chuter !"**

S'agitant pour retrouver l'équilibre alors qu'elle tombe l'inquiétude à son comble, la déesse lui évite la chute à temps en la rattrapant dans ses bras. Une fois l'esprit reposé à terre, Hylia dit d'un ton un peu plus sérieux qu'habituellement:

**"Concentre-toi et fais plus attention, tu ne sais pas flotter encore. Flotter deviendra une habitude inné pour toi aprés de la pratique et ne t'en fais pas tu peux quitter cette épée quelques instants, du moment qu'elle ne soit pas entre les mains des démons. Ce n'est pas le cas là maintenant, nous sommes en sécurité en ce lieu des êtres provenant des ténébres. Sois plus reposée , je suis là en cas de besoin ne l'oublies pas. Tu as tendance à t'inquiéter pour la moindre des choses même ne présentant aucuns dangers."**

L'Esprit à sa parole la regardea, déclarant un léger sourire au visage

**"C'est vrai, mais cela est mieux que d'être imprudent et ainsi être exposé à de nombreux dangers."**

Hylia hoche la tête en guise de la réponse, répondant ensuite:

**"À condition de n'être pas soucieuse à propos de choses d'une importance faible, ce qui pourrait te faire perdre de tes moyens. Sois prudente à propos de cela."**

Ne trouvant rien d'autre chose à dire à la grande divinité celle-ci ne dit rien pendant un long moment restant où elle était si jamais Hylia lui ordonnait quelque chose, ce que la déesse fit justement quelques minutes plus tard en lui demandeant de se retourner vers Créatrice commença alors à parler à l'esprit:

**"Je t'ai parlé voilà quelque temps que j'allais t'instruire aux capacités néccesaires à ton destin..Mais je ne te l'ai pas expliqué comment et je vais le faire maintenant. Pour se faire un apprentisage long et difficile te sera éxigé, que tu le veuilles ou non. Le retard sur celui-ci est à éviter, les conséquences pouvant être lourdes."**

Fay intrigué de cet apprentissage et voulant en savoir plus, celle-ci interroga son interlocutrice:

**"En quoi l'apprentissage consiste? Quelque chose de pas très plaisant je n'espére pas tout de même?"**

Hylia secoua briévement sa tête en guise de réponse, lui répondant ensuite peu aprés:

**"Je ne pense pas non, surtout qu'il s'agit de choses qui risquent de t'épuiser. Flotter et voler dans les airs notamment tous les jours , jusqu'à que tu saches parfaitement maîtriser ces mouvements sans hésitation. Pour cela je t'emmenerai dans toutes les contrées d'Hyrule notamment la mer de lanelle, le volcan d'ordinn, la forêt de firone et bien d'autres lieux où il faudra réagir différeamment..  
>Tu devras notamment également savoir combattre que ce soit à l'épée ou sans. Toutes les techniques de défense ou d'attaque ne doivent plus avoir de secrets pour toi. La chose qui prouvera ta maîtrise parfaite est qu'un jour tu puisses me toucher au combat, étant donné je suis favorisée par la magie et que je suis une des plus puissantes personnes à l'art de combattre.. Il te faudra également développer tes pouvoirs psychiques, tel la détection ou entendre par des ondes... Ce sont les principaux points de ton apprentissage mais bien autres choses seront prévues au fur et à mesure.."<strong>

L'esprit à l'entendue de ses paroles devint déjà fatigué. Combattre? Ce n'était pas son art de maîtriser l'épée et celle-ci appréciait bien autre chose que ce que la déesse prévoyait.. Il fallait avouer que cela l'avait refroidit de maniére flagrante et qu'elle en avait pas du tout la motivation. Fay dit en réponse:

**"Est-ce réelement néccesaire? C'est beaucoup vous savez ce que vous me demandez de faire pour un simple apprentissage.."**

Hylia ressentait un manque d'enthousiasme certain provenant de l'esprit, comprennant ainsi sa parole. La déesse secoua la tête:

**"Je peux comprendre que cela puisse paraître beaucoup et ennuyeux pour une personne comme toi, mais il le faut. Flotter et savoir combattre sont les deux choses primordiales éxigées pour ton devenir. Cependant il ne faut pas croire que je te pousserai au-delà de tes limites, jamais."**

Fay ne dit rien, se contentant juste d'approuver à contre coeur ses paroles. La créatrice et la création gardent le silence ainsi pendant de longues minutes, la déesse lui demandeant ensuite de montrer l'épée qu'elle tenait, celle-ci émettant une grande lueur de lumiére.  
>L'épée était d'une grande beauté dont la manche était de même couleur que ses jambes avec des bandes et orné d'un cristal bleu inspirant la pureté. La lame était propre et fine, sans trace et ressemblait beaucoup à l'entité bleue à cause d'une possesion de toutes les caractéristiques de son physique. La déesse lui expliqua alors la vérité sur celle-ci :<p>

**"Cette épée t'appartient. Elle a été crée lorsque tu l'as été, datant alors de ta création. Personne d'autre ne peut la manier mise à part toi, il faut être déteneur de ce cristal que tu possédes entre ta poitrine pour que la lame obéisse à celui qui le tient. Briser ton cristal viendrait à faire disparaître ton épée mais aussi te blesser, celui-ci étant le point faible commun à tous les esprits. Préviens le alors de toutes les choses supceptibles de l'atteindre, il faut que tu l'éloignes de toutes sources du mal."**

L''esprit ne tarda pas à lui poser des questions sur cette épée si particuliére:

**"Comment peut-elle me reconnaître, et si un autre esprit possédant le même crystal venait à s'en emparer?"**

Hylia secoua sa tête, riant légérement face à sa candeur et la rassurant alors:

**"Ton cristal est unique, personne d'autre peut le détenir. L'épée te reconnaîtra, ton cristal à l'origine n'en faisaient qu'un pendant que tu te développais. Avant que tu viennes au monde, une épée s'est matérialisée et un bout de cristal s'est détaché pour l'orner, prouvant que celle-ci fait entiérement partie de toi. Tu peux également la dématérialiser, celle-ci se refugira dans ton cristal loin des mains étrangéres. Il te suffit alors de claquer des doights pour également la matériliser."**

Fay fit un coup d'épée dans le vide, intriguée par le fait que c'était une épée unique qu'elle détenait . De plus, l'apparence lui plaisait et elle ne trouvait rien à critiquer à propos de celle-ci bien que cela ne changeait toujours pas son avis qu'en à l'art de la maîtrise de l'épée. Légérement sourriante, celle-ci fit une remarque à Hylia:

**"L'épée ressemble toujours un peu à son maître en y pensant.. Qu'en pensez vous?"**

La déesse hocha la tête, répondant à sa parole tout en ajoutant quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire:

**"Étrange mais vrai, je le trouve un peu aussi. Elle refléte la personnalité de son déteneur et j'avais oublié d'ajouter que ton épée posséde un pouvoir, celui d'être capable de faire un cercle de lumiére puissant lorsque tu fais une attaque tourbillon."**

Fay curieuse ne tarda pas à produire une attaque tourbillon maladroitement, celui-ci produisant un peu de lumiére. Faute d'attention, celle-ci brisa quelques pots qui était a sa proximité. Hylia lui met alors sa main sur celle de l'esprit, faisant baisser son épée tandis que celle-ci devint mal à l'aise et embarassée à l'idée d'avoir cassé des choses du temple.

**"Au fil de ta maturité, la puissance de ce pouvoir augmentera jusqu'à être stable et te donnera ainsi plus de possibilités quant à l'attaque."**

Peu de temps aprés, la déesse la mis en garde et se tourna vers la grande porte de sortie. À la surprise de Fay, celle-ci resta toujours de son même ton et aussi calme consernant sa maladresse.

**"Si tu veux faire des coups de ce type, je te conseille de le faire à l'extérieur du temple. Les conséquences seraient que tu serais capable de détruire tout l'intérieur du lieu sacré."**

L'entité bleue s'excusa peu aprés sa parole, claquant alors des doights pour dématérialiser l'épée pour éviter encore de casser les objets du temple.

**"Je me pries de m'excuser, je vais suivre vos conseils à la lettre consernant cela."**

Penchant légérement la tête sur le côté et avec un sourire rassurant ensuite, la divinité rit légérement à l'esprit:

**"Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ma fâcher et cela arrive a tout le monde de comettre de genre de choses, même à moi. Il faut juste faire attention à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas."**

La création qui croyait sa créatrice sévére, fut stupéfait de voir sa grande gentillesse qu'elle appréciait particuliérement.  
>Jusqu'à maintenant, sa vision était que la déesse n'en avait qu'à faire d'elle en lui faisant faire des corvées pour ce destin qui lui était encore méconnu, juste à son propre avantage, Fay changea alors son jugement la consernant et voulait davantage la connaître pour peut-être unir un lien avec elle. Aprés tout, cela renforcera sa motivation pour son apprentissage car cela n'étonnerait personne qu'on ne soit pas motivé avec quelqu'un qui vous dégrade et est particuliérement repoussant.<br>De plus, Hylia était son seul lien de parenté et personne qu'elle connaitra le plus à l'avenir.  
>L'esprit en réponse hocha doucement la tête, murmurant:<p>

**"Merci.."**

Tandis qu'elle parlait celle-ci ne put se retenir de faire un baîllement, La déesse prennant ainsi la parole:

**"L'apprentisage débutera seulement à partir de demain, je préfére que tu ais toutes tes forces afin que tu le réussises au mieux. D'ailleurs, le fait d'avoir baîllé prouve que tu es fatiguée, tu devrais un peu te reposer."**

Fay ne dit rien, affirmant ce que son interlocutrice avait prononcé.

**"Vous ne vous trompez pas, je ressens un peu de fatigue oui.. Je suis d'accord consernant votre constatation. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas vous reposez avec moi? Vous savez, même une personne divine comme vous à besoin certaines fois de repos n'est ce pas?"**

Hylia rit légérement à sa parole, commentant peu aprés à sa suggestion:

**"À vrai dire, je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil en tant que déesse mais ce n'est pas cela qui fait que je ne devrais pas me reposer oui. Un peu de repos n'est pas mal, c'est un luxe à s'offrir de temps à autre. Décidément, je sens que ta voie jusqu'à la maturité se passera très bien avec tes constatations qui sont vraies"**

L'esprit apprécia ce commentaire de sa part la remerciant et lui répondant alors, tandis que la déesse l'emmenait vers l'arbre de la vie.

**"Merci bien de votre propos chaleureux, je l'apprécie particuliérement."**

La femme à la silhouette gracieuse s'assit délicatement contre l'arbre, Fay en faisant alors de même. Un peu plus tard, la divinité sort sa lyre sacré. Elle était faîte en or et brillait de mille feux, sa beauté frappant ainsi immédiatement les yeux de n'importe qui. Plaçant doucement ses mains sur les fils, celle-ci murmure:

**"De rien Fay."**

Elle commence à ainsi jouer quelques notes, jusqu'à faire résonner de douces paroles en un chant lent : La ballade de la déesse.  
>Fay était émerveillée face à sa si jolie voix, écoutant alors sa chanson jusqu'à commencer à s'endormir tellement celle-ci était apaisante. La déesse sourrit légérement, observant l'esprit à moitié éveillé et endormi, continuant ainsi de jouer. Une fois terminée, l'entité bleue ne put s'empêcher de complimenter:<p>

**"Je suis impressionée de votre talent , vous jouez et chantez incroyablement bien.."**

Hylia fit un autre petit sourire, jusqu'à lui expliquer à propos de l'instrument de musique:

**"Merci bien. À l'origine cette lyre a été crée par les déesses, n'étant alors pas ordinaire. Elle contient certains pouvoirs, ils s'activent lorsqu'on joue certains morceaux particuliers. Le chant du héros est le important car il permet d'accéder à la triforce, un objet puissant qui réalise tous souhaits de celui qui le touche. Toutefois, les divinités comme moi ne peuvent pas s'en servir ce qui est étrange quand l'on y repense. Les humains quant à eux n'en savent pas l'existence, il faut la garder cachée de toutes mains étrangéres qui la toucherait."**

Fay fut intriguée par ce qu'elle lui raconte, les pouvoirs des dieux la fascinant:

**"Où se trouve la triforce? Pourquoi pas la laisser aux humains qui ne représentent aucun mal elle, qui soigne tous les maux?"**

Hylia lui raconte alors où cet objet sacré se trouve pour ainsi répondre à sa question:

**"Pour être loin des forces ténébreuses, la triforce a été envoyé dans les cieux avec les humains. Elle se trouve dans un bâtiment apparaissant seulement au chant du héros en dessous de ma statue de la déesse. "**

Maintenant face à la question de pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas la toucher, son regard devint sérieux ainsi que son ton, ceci étant un sujet sucré:

**"Sa présence lointaine est éxigée, personne ne doit la toucher car aussi grand son pouvoir est et fantastisque il peut également être la cause d'un grand chaos causant la destruction du monde. Elle ne fait pas la différence du bien et du mal, elle peut ainsi réaliser des voeux terribles. Sa connaissance ne doit pas être, c'est pourquoi tu dois me jurer de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit."**

Voyant le regard que la déesse lui adressa, elle comprit que la divinité ne rigolait point. Fay s'inclina légérement la main sur sa poitrine, se tournant vers Hylia et jurant ainsi, étant d'une grande loyauté:

**"Je vous jures même si je dois en mourir pour ne pas en parler, de garder cela confidentiel et entre nous"**

La déesse murmure doucement à sa parole:

**"Bien.. Tâches de ne pas me décevoir Fay en ne tenant pas parole. Je te fais confiance."**

L'entité bleue confirma ses paroles, la déesse hochant alors la tête en guise de réponse. Constatant que l'esprit s'endormait celle-ci commença alors à de nouveau jouer sa lyre, espérant la voir s'endormir complétement.  
>Sa méthode marcha plutôt bien, Fay se laissant alors envoûtée par la douceur de l'instrument et dormant dans un profond sommeil.<br>S'assurant que l'esprit dormait réelement, Hylia ensuite contrôla son âme grâce à ses pouvoirs, fermant ses yeux pour se concentrer.  
>Le but de faire une telle chose était pour faire en sorte de lui faire apprendre une grande culture afin d'aider le futur élu durant son périple, ceci étant qu'elle puisse reçevoir de quoi enrichir son savoir.<br>Toutefois cela réquérait du temps, il fallait compter des jours avant qu'elle puisse être un véritable esprit sage en reçevant toutes ces informations.  
>Trop lui en faire absorber en un peu de temps la fatiguerait sûrement et jamais celle-ci retiendrait tout étant donné que déjà l'apprentisage qu'exigeait la Déesse était difficile.<br>Quelques heures passérent, tandis qu'elle s'arrête, jugeant les données envoyées suffissantes. Hylia se léve alors, produisant ses pas qui résonnérent sur le sol jusqu'à lever sa tête vers les glaces du temple, constatant à sa surprise qu'il neigeait.  
>Le feuillage des arbres n'était plus visible et il tombait à grand flocons.<br>La température du temple s'était nettement rafraîchie, des brises certaines fois entraient dans le lieu sacré. La froideur était notamment visible car l'esprit qui dormait tremblait de temps à autre.  
>Elle ne metta à bouger qu'une heure plus tard, se réveillant doucement et s'étirant.<br>Ses yeux s'entrouvaient légérement, constatant la Déesse debout en train d'observer les grandes glaces du Temple l'environnement extérieur.  
>C'est alors parmi ce temps qu'une nouvelle journée commençait et avait lieu pour la premiére fois son apprentissage...<p>

Elle apprit alors à savoir se manier d'une épée depuis ce jour, à être stratégique face à ses ennemis et même quelques années plus tard toucher Hylia ce qui eut pour effet de prouver sa grande puissance suffisante. Depuis le temps elle avait mûrit et avait une taile normale, plongeant ensuite dans un sommeil éternel où l'élu la tirerait de son sommeil désormais prête à servir de guide et accomplir ce que le destin lui avait dicté.

* * *

><p>Fin pourrie, je l'assume. À la base je voulais en faire une longue fic mais n'ayant plus trop d'inspiration et envie de la terminer je l'ai transformé en one-shot. En espérant que cela vous a tout de même plut!<p> 


End file.
